As long as you love me
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: the possibles have a new family member who has lo learn what true love and trust is due to her past but at the same time teach it to someone else who was hurt by the person that they loved the most. based on the song as long as you love me by the backstreet boys.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir are you sure about this" the assistant said as they walked down the hallway, of a large castle.

"Yes I'm sure, Alexander is becoming too big to hide anymore" the elderly man said as they continued to walk "after all this is for his own good" he said as they approached a large door and he turned to his assistant "now wait here till i give the word"

The elderly man entered the room which was black with a straight look on his face as he looked around the dark room whose only source of light was the moon-rays that shone through the large window as he looked out of it, but his thought was interrupted by a growl which seemed to get louder with each second causing the man to sigh

"Alexander, do behave" he said turning to look at the bright green eyes that shone in the darkness.

"I'm sorry father" a voice said as xander stepped out of the shadows causing the ground to quake a bit with each step "do you need something"

"Alex" his father said as he looked at his son with sad eyes "I want you to know something" he said causing Alexander to raise a dark brow at his father

"And what's that dad" he said with a smile.

"That I love you and I always have no matter what anyone else has said" he said looking up at his son as he looked back at him with a kind smile "and i have always wanted what was best for you and" he said as he walked towards the door "no matter what you think, this is for you own good" he said as the door flew open and a man shot a dart right into Alex's chest causing him to roar out in pain as more men came in and began to restrain him causing him to trash around.

"let go off me" he said as they threw ropes around his neck and arms, causing him growl as his eyes began to flash between white and black, but then he began to feel tired and dropped to his knees as he looked up "dad what did you do" he said to his father who looked down at the ground.

"It's for the best" he said as he left the room, and for the first time in his life, Alex was afraid but before he could do anything, he fell unconscious.

Alex's father stepped out of the room without looking back, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to face a man and woman, both of them had dark hair.

"Don't worry sir" the man said as the loaded the unconscious Alex into their jet "we will take good care of him"

"Please do doctor" he said as he walked of with a heavy heart, not seeing the wicked smile that grew on their faces as they entered the jet and took off.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in the month of September all was well for all in Middleton high, well kind of.

"So Kim is it true" Monique asked as her, Kim and Ron were sat at a table in bueno-nacho

"Unfortunate yes" she said as she slowly ate her salad, just that morning Kim got some news that never thought she would never hear "I just can't believe they would do that without telling me"

"Hey cheer up KP, at least she is you age, who knows what could happen" Ron said as he ate his nachos

"Ron's right, just make sure that you give her a fair chance ok" Monique said as she took her order and left since she had work that evening.

"So you are ready to go" Ron said as they finished.

"Yeah let's get this over" she said as they left and drove of in her car, first of she dropped of Ron at his place and then drove to her place.

She got down from the car and walked up to the door and after taking a deep breath, she opened the door "I'm home" she called out.

"Hi kimme" her mom said as she came out of the kitchen and hugged her "so are you ready" she said

"Yep" Kim said putting on a smile as her mother took her hand and led her into the setting room where green meet brown, the girl standing there had dark brown mid-back length hair with reddish-brown highlights, curvy body that was in contrast to Kim's athletic build, she had light brown skin and dark brown eyes, she was very beautiful, the same age as Kim, but her eyes held a soul of sadness.

"Kim" her mother said as she took the other girl's hand and placed it over Kim's" meet Alisha Isabelle possible, your new sister"

* * *

Alexander woke up in a bed in a dark room, rubbing his eyes he realised that he was chained down by his wrists.

"Hey" he said pulling on the chains with a growl. But when they were not coming of he began to freak out.

"Whoa there" he heard, turning to the small blue that came running into the room with a long-haired woman in a black and green bodysuit "calm down their young man, we mean no harm"

"Yeah you might but I'm not, if you don't tell me what is going on now" he roared causing drakken to fall from the sheer power behind it, causing shego to laugh.

"Look kid, we are not the bad guys here, we want to help you" drakken said getting up and dusting of his clothes "and to prove it" he said pulling out a small remote and pushed a button causing the chains to fall off him so he could stand to his full height.

"So young man, I'm doctor drakken and that's shego and you are"

"Alexander but I prefer to be called xander" he said crossing his huge arms across his chest "now that we have gotten that out-of-the-way, I'm out of here" he said walking past them.

"Umm before you go, I think you should see this" drakken said as a clip began to play on the screen, it was of his father and drakken talking.

"But sir he is you son" drakken said to the elderly man who just pushed a briefcase towards him.

"My son? My son died a long time, that monster is not my son" the elderly man said to drakken "you can have the briefcase, just take that monster away from here and out of my life"

"But sir" drakken said trying to reason with him but the man just walked out of the room. Then the screen went black.

"I know that you love you dad but he actually paid us to get rid of you" drakken said as he walked toward xander "but we couldn't do that because that would make us hypocrites"

"So you have a choice kid" shego said as she moved from her spot to stand beside him "go out into a world where they would call you a freak, monster or you could stay here" they said looking up at him "so what would it be"

Xander turned around and all they could see in his eyes was hurt, sadness, but most of all anger"i'm staying"

* * *

"So Alisha what do you like to do" Kim said as she sat on the bed, looking at her new sister.

"Well" she replied as she braided her long brown her that was in little contrast to her skin "I like to dance, read and spend time with my friends"

"So do you miss you old friend" Kim asked

"Well I didn't have any, I was bullied at my old school" Alisha said as she looked at Kim so that she could explain.

_Flashback_

"_Oh look, it dark not lovely" mocked Alice._

"_Maybe if she weren't so dark she'll have a boyfriend" causing an uproar of very annoying giggles among her and her friends._

"_Will you hay coloured, needle-shaped ninnies LEAVE ME ALONE EVEN JUST FOR ONCE?! " _

_Lisha thought, she was mad but could find the courage to do anything, after all Alice was Alex's girl therefore making her untouchable._

_''Aww is widdle lisha going to cry, boohoohoo well just don't use your black tears to stain the ground OK boo.'' Alice said while getting in to her face but lisha replied,_

_''I don't listen to low life-like you, you know what? I don't see what Alex sees in you, cause your just a little girl who likes to bully people who can turn her into nothing, good luck on your time together Alice" lisha said turning away, smoothed her hair and was on her way._

_''Oh this isn't over Alisha "Alice hissed._

_Flashback over_

"The only person who defended me was my music teacher, Miss Asher" Alisha said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Well at least you have me now" Kim said putting her hand over hers causing Alisha to look at her with a smile" now let's get some sleep" she said as she turned off the light and they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Lisha wake up" a voice called, she woke only for her eyes to meet his, _

"_Hey dad, what's up? How was your day" she asked acting innocent. _

"_It was fine anyway there's someone I want you to meet downstairs" he said eagerly. _

"_Oh really" she said getting up"well lets go then"_

_He turned to leave and she followed behind but as she left, she didn't notice the pair of green eyes that were watching her, on getting down stairs she meet her father kissing a strange woman, she had short hair, very dark skin, was on the chubby side and wore a lot of makeup that did not match her skin tone, clearing her throat to make her presence known so the woman and her father looked at her._

"_Lisha, I'll like you to meet your new mother..." he said looking at the woman with pride in his eyes._

"_NEW MOTHER?!" she thought, those words hit her like a ton of bricks so she walked towards the woman who was staring at her. _

"_Excuse me you maybe my father's new wife, but you can never be my mother" she said straight into her face._

_Then the unexpected happen, _

_Her father slapped her so hard that she fell over, while holding her cheek then his words came" you ungrateful slut, what she has done for me your stupid disappointment for a mother could ever do". _

_Alisha was shocked "how...how could you say that "she said crying "I...HATE YOU MONSTER she can never love you the way I did"._

"_Enough of this" her father grabbed her and threw her into the night with a bag following._

"_Good I never needed you anyway, grace is all I need, go give your love to someone who gives a toss and I hope you get eaten by those monsters they showed on the news "he said before slamming the door on her._

_Crying into the night saying "please don't leave me"_

"_Please"_

"_Please"_

"Please" she cried into her pillow as she trashed around on the bed. Causing Kim to wake up,

"Alisha wake up" she said shaking her till she woke up.

"Kim?" she said looking at her sister before throwing herself into her arms as she wept "I'm sorry"

"Hey it's ok" she said as she looked at the poor girl but then the kimmunicator went off "hey wade"

"Hey sorry to wake you, but we have a problem"

"Who the guy"

"Dr D" he said with a yawn "so are you up for it" he asked.

Kim looked over at Alisha who was still looking sad and said "sure but make it plus one"

* * *

"So what does this guy want" Alisha asked as they crawled through the air vents.

"The usual, he tries to steal something to help him take over the world, we stop him and his side kick then he gives some cheesy speech on how he will be back and stuff like that" Ron explained.

"But please Alisha stay out of trouble and stay near Ron ok" she said as they climbed out of the air vent and walked down the hall way of the museum.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" they heard as shego jumped down from the ledge with drakken in toll.

"Drakken and shego, what a surprise, it just a shame that you be in prison before you even blink"

"Well that's what you think Kim, but lets just say that we have made a new friend, oh xander"

"Xander? You mean like Alexander, whose he, your new lackey" Ron laughed, with Rufus coming out of Alisha's pocket to agree with him.

But their laughter was cut short when something landed behind them causing them to roll out-of-the-way.

"You called" he smiled as he crossed his arms across his chest, causing Ron and Rufus to faint for a few seconds when they saw him. He looked like a white tiger, with pale white fur with black stripes, a long black mane that flowed down his back, he was very tall at least 9 feet tall and very muscular but looked natural with it as he stood in front of them with his thick striped tail gently swaying, dressed in a black tank top, black trousers and black biker gloves, and his green feline eyes looking at all three but for some reason he couldn't help but stare at Alisha.

"Dispose of them" drakken said pointing at them "all of them"

"With pleasure" he said unsheathing his claws and lunged towards them with a roar, but they where able to escape.

"Split up" Kim said as they all ran down different hallways, xander just laughed and followed down the path.

* * *

Alisha ran until she could run no more, she stopped and collapsed to the floor.

"I hope Kim and Ron are ok" she said

"I wouldn't worry about them" she heard him say causing her to turn around to face him, for someone so big, he could be very quiet as he walked towards her "but before I do anything to you, can I at least know your name"

"Alisha" she whispered not losing eye contact with him "and you are xander right"

"right but enough of this" he snarled as he picked her up with one hand and brought her up to eye level "i have a..." he started but as he looked into her eyes and the moonlight came in through the skylight, she looked unbelievably beautiful in her black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with her hair framing her face.

"Hey" she said placing her hand on his cheek stroking it "are you ok" she asked

But her reply was not what she was expecting, caused he kissed her which at first took her by surprise but then she found her self kissing back, she wanted was someone to just love her and for her to love them back and right she didn't care what form it came in as long as it was there.

The only reason why he pulled back was because he was called, but before he left, he looked at her and said.

"I don't know how or why, but I will see you again" he said putting her down as he ran off, Alisha touched her lips and couldn't believe what had happened but for some reason, she liked it, a lot


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you shego, with xander on our side, we can do anything "drakken said as they walked down the hall way.

"True I mean now I can lean back and let him take care of that brat" they said as they approached the gym where they found him training with some robots

"Oh there you are my good man, so how do you feel after meeting my arch-nemesis"

"Kind of shocked" he said as he took of his shirt and quickly disposed of the laser shooting robots

"Really? Why".

"Because you have got your butt kicked by a teenage cheerleader time and time again" he laughed causing drakken to blush.

"Hey that's not nice"

"I thought I'm not supposed to be nice" he said crossing his arms as he raised his eyebrows.

"That is true, but anyway here is a gift to say welcome" he said as the Hench men brought in boxes of pizza and nachos

"wow, that should keep me for a while" he said walking up to them, dwarfing them with his huge size "although i think that the boys would taste a lot better and be a lot filling" he said with a smirk as his eyes glowed causing the men to high tale out of the room to the amusement of shego and drakken.

"Hey doc can I ask you something" he said taking his stuff as he was about to leave "can you love something that you are supposed to hate"

"Yes you can but don't worry about it I'm sure you would forget about your father in no time"

"Oh ...ok well goodnight"

"night" they said as they left him and he went to his room, xander put the boxes on his table and walked towards his window as he looked out into the jungle.

"I know that doc but it's not my dad"

* * *

"have fun in class" Alisha said as the school bell rang and they went their separate ways, lisha had urban dance while Ron and Kim had maths, then afterwards they all had English right before school was over.

"Oh you must be Alisha" the young teacher said as she walked into the class.

"Yes maim "she said as she dropped her bag and joined the class.

"Ok since you are new, you will be given a partner" the teacher said as a young man walked towards her "Alisha this is Caleb, Caleb this is Alisha"

"Please to meet you" she said stretching out her hand.

"Yeah" the boy said walking off leaving her hanging, to her dismay, this was going to be hard.

* * *

"Ok kid, drakken and I have to go somewhere to make a weapons deal, so while we are gone you can practice your skills on being a villain"shego said as they entered the hovercraft.

"That's fine with me" he said drying his hair before he pulled it up into a ponytail, that morning he was wearing a black vest and black shorts.

"Good, see ya kid" she said as she left.

"bye" he said as he flopped on the huge bed he was given, he was so confused, last night he was supposed to get rid of her but instead he kissed her, he couldn't help think of how beautiful she was and that look in her eyes just looked so familiar to him. He didn't know why but he wanted to know more about this girl.

"Well it's a good thing I know how to fly a hovercraft "he said as he put on his gloves and left his room and went to the hanger.

"Why hello" he said as he saw a nice sleek hovercraft that was just right for him, climbing in, he set the navigation system and was soon on his way to Middleton.

* * *

"Okay girls 5...6...5, 6, 7, 8" the teacher said to the girls before the music started (Swiss beats –money in the bank)

They started to dance and it seemed that all eyes where on Alisha because for a new comer, she was an amazing dancer but at the same time she was the biggest girl in the class, she wasn't fat, she just wasn't a size 4 like the other girls.

"Awesome work girls" the teacher said as the bell rang "Alisha, Caleb come here for a sec" she said as she called them over "now lisha you and Caleb will be working together this term, I think you two complement each other very well, so make sure that you play nice OK"

"Yes miss" Alisha said with a smile.

"Yeah what ever" he said as he walked out of the class. Alisha quickly walked to her class sitting beside Kim.

"Hey thought you were going to be late"Kim whispered.

"I'm never late cause I'm a good girl" Alisha said as they giggle as the teacher did the register till it got to their turn.

"Rottweiler"

"Here"

"Stoppable"

"Here"

"Possible"

"Here" Alisha said

"Possible?" the teacher said again.

"Here" Kim said causing them giggle again as the class began. The class went a bit it was soon over and then the trio went for lunch.

* * *

"so that's a high school "xander said as he stood on the roof of a tall building not so far away from the school, he didn't need binoculars due to his very keen feline vision, but then he saw her as they walked out, in her black skinny jeans, black and white v-neck shirt, her leather jacket tied unto her waist and she has a white bandana tied into her long hair. She looked gorgeous and she was smiling as well

"Wow, someone looks happy" he said to himself, but for some reason it made him feel mad, mad at the fact that she had something that he wanted, love and acceptance.

"Guess I'll have to fix that" he said as he followed them.

* * *

"So lisha how was your first day"

"It was ok, would have been great if it wasn't for my new dance partner, Caleb"

"Caleb as in Caleb masters" Ron asked "the guy is a complete snob"

"Yeah sorry about that sis" Kim said placing her hand on her shoulder

"Its cool, I'm used to guys like him" lisha said as they got to the end of the path way which split of into two "well I'm going home, i need a hot bath"

"You deserve it, we pick you up something ok" Kim said as they hugged and split up, lisha watched as she and Ron walked down the road hand in hand and that feeling came back.

She wanted love, she wanted someone who she could lean on, she wanted someone who would defend her and love her just the way she was.

"I would give anything to have someone to say those three words to" she said as she walked home, unaware that she was heard and she was being watched.

* * *

Xander got back to the base realising that drakken and shego where not back yet and thank goodness they where not because for some reason there was an ache in his chest that didn't want to go way.

"I can't, I'm a villain now, how can I fall in love with her" he said to himself as he walked down the hallway to his room as he sat by the window "although"

**Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
how'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
on my knees**, he gently sang to himself.

Meanwhile Alisha had just stepped out of the tub after a long soak, as she thought about everything that had happened to her since she got her and then she sang

_**But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
through the me  
I used to be**_

**You changed my whole life**, xander sang as he looked out.

_**Don't know what you're doing to me with your love, **_she sang back.

**I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me, **xander sang as he left the window, he need to be outside.

**Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman, **they both sang as they leaned on the wall.

**Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow, **he sang as he made his way out of the building.

_**But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free, **_lisha sang as she put her pjs on and went to stand by the window.

**You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human,** they both sang as they looked up to the moon.

**It's not a bird  
not a plane, **xander sang as he found a huge tree so he began to climb it.

**It's my heart and it's gonna go away, **they both sang as they put their hands over their hearts.

**My only weakness is you  
only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything, **xander sand as he stood on a thick branch and look on as his thick black hair swayed in the breeze.

**Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human, **they sang as Alisha tucked her self into bed and xander walked back to the base.

* * *

bold-xander,both

italics-alisha


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason Alisha couldn't sleep, she felt like she had to talk him, even if it was dangerous for her to go there.

"Hello...wade" she said as she picks up her kimmunicator.

"Hey Alisha" He said.

"Hey I need a huge favour, i need a lift to drakken's lair, it's real important" she begged.

"Ummm ok sure, how about for in ten minutes"

"Thanks wade" she said giving him a killer smile.

"No problem" he said rubbing the back of his head. Alisha dropped the device and quickly changed into a black v-neck shirt, black jeans, trainers and she brushed her long hair. Before she left the room she looked over to make sure that Kim was still asleep which she was, before she crept out of the house.

* * *

Xander couldn't sleep, so he walked around the building with his long hair down and only had his trousers on.

But as he walked he heard the security alarm go off so he went to check the monitors

"Well...well, what do we have here" he said as he looked at the screen, watching as he saw her walking in the jungle, once again looking beautiful.

"Guess I should go and get her" he said as he ran out of the building, he took a whiff of the air before he ran of into the jungle.

* * *

_**Turning round falling down**_

_**Why am, I feeling **_

_**I'm turning round I can't come down no **_

_**Turning round falling down**_

_**The gates are upon me **_

_**Will nobody answer my call?**_

_**If I fall down I'll fall to the ground**_

_**Never to rise again **_

_**Never to say I love you always**_

_**So please don't let me fall,**_ Alisha sang as she continued her walk. Then she found a small cliff with an amazing view, "wow" she said looking over the scene.

"Like it" she heard him say as she turned around to see him leaning on the tree.

"Yeah, hi" she said walking up to him with a smile which caused him to raise his eye brow at her.

"First off, what are you doing here" he asked.

"I came to see you" she replied causing him to frown.

"Why would you do that" he asked her as he stood in front of her, towering over her.

"Well I wanted to ask you something and I wanted to give you something"

"What do you want to know" he said as he began to walk around her in a circle.

"First off, why did you kiss me two days ago?"

"Why did you kiss back" he said looking at her.

"Because..." she started as she looked up at him "for some reason, I care about you a lot, I want to be their for you, I want us to become friends"

"Friends?" he questioned, he wanted to take that offer up in a heart beat but for some reason he couldn't, at least not yet. "We can't be friends"

"why because you think you're a monster" she asked him as she moved towards him "that night when I looked into your eyes, I thought i was looking in the mirror, because you had the look of pure loneliness and betrayal in them, a look that I am all to familiar with" she said to him. "what every that blue guy offered you is not true, I mean look at you, anyone would want you on their side, no matter the cost, but what really matters is what side you choose" she said to him. "But that doesn't stop me from asking you to be my friend"

Xander had two choices, one to turn her down, hurt her feelings and continue to live in a boring house hold with two adults or accept her friendship and see what it might turn into for them.

So with a sigh he said"ok I'll be your friend" he said with a smirk which caused her to smile." thought you said you got me something"

"Yeah" she said reaching into her pocket for something and then beckoned him to lean so that she could reach his neck "there you go"

Xander felt his neck for the chain that she had just put around it and in all honest, her gift touched him "wow thank you"

"You're welcome big guy" she said with a smile but then gave a little yawn "I have to go now" she said looking up at him before she turned away.

"Wait, when will I get to see you again" he asked his hand still on the pendent.

"Hmm how about Friday night" she said as she saw her ride fly over.

"Cool with me, see ya" he said as he ran off into the jungle before he was seen, he didn't want to admit it but a part of his heart was slowly beginning to heal.

* * *

"Wow you left early" Kim said as they walked down the hall way of the school.

"Yeah, felt like going for an early morning walk" she replied with a smile, but as they walked down the crapped up hall way, Alisha bumped into some one.

"oh good morning Caleb" she said as she looked up at the dirty blonde, blue-eyed teen that was right in front of her.

"Whatever just watch where you are going" he said with a frown causing Alisha to step back as he pushed past her to the dislike of Kim.

"Alisha don't let him push you around" she said to her.

"Its ok, I'm use to it" she said giving Kim a sad smile as they continued to walk to class.

* * *

"Look senior, I'm not going to give you xander for your plan, if you are not willing to pay our price" drakken said to the evil millionaire who was sitting in his chair.

"Money is not the problem, all I want to know is that my money is not being taken and then I don't get the service" senior senior senior said to drakken.

"I'm sorry but you came to me to ask for his services but if you don't believe that he is strong enough to scare away the competition, how about a demonstration" drakken said as he went to the door and called for him. "Here he is" he said as the teen weretiger came into the room, with his black attire and his long hair down, causing the millionaire's eyes to widen in awe.

"Xander, this is senior senior senior, you will be helping him with one of his jobs Friday night but he insist that you stay here till then"

"That's fine by me" he replied sweeping his long hair to the side.

"good boy, well I'll be leaving now, if anything your hovercraft is outside , have fun" drakken said as he left the room to go to his hovercraft "now lets see if he wont pay me what I asked"

* * *

"Ok boys and girls we have a lot to do this term, so let's get going" the teacher said as they got into their pairs and began to warm up.

Alisha stood a good distance away from Caleb as she stretched, but thinking about her new friend made her smile.

"What are you so happy about" she heard him say as she stretched her legs.

"Why do you care" she said as she got up and gently lowered herself into the splits, causing him to frown at her as he walked away. He was just trying to be nice.

* * *

Xander walked around the mansion with a sad look on his face for the large building reminded him so much of his old home and of his dad.

"Even though i shouldn't, I really miss you dad" he said to himself as he looked out the window before he continued his stroll, but then he felt something underneath his foot.

"well hello" he said as he picked up the hard drive and looked over it to see that it was not damaged, once he was sure, he placed in his pocket and continued his stroll, unaware that the content of the disk would bring out the dark side.


End file.
